BO1T6
The BO1T were a series of robots created by humans in an alternate late 2009 to aid the humans in the fight against the Kah'Awarak aka "Brutes" after they invaded earth in many different ways. Some of them were designed for helping people in second world countries and others were made for mates for a widower with children. There were multiple different BO1T6 models created with the earlier models being made from cheaper materials but by early 2010 they were made using the only the best, rarest and most efficient of materials. All BO1T6 robots are females and are voiced by Hynden Walch with ranging from just 50 all the way to just over 3 million responses and phrases. The BO1T67BA Disease control robot has it's own voice and mind. There are approximately 690 thousand BO1T6 robots that have been created by the end of 2011. They were created by Russian-American inventor Seth Hundez Appearance: BO1T Robots have slim bodies and bright shiny and polished white (blue for the first 2 models) with grey, yellow and black lines around their bodies. They have black nails. Abilities: Almost all BO1T are almost as smart as humans and are able to tell apart right from wrong, count to 100, do mathematic questions, respond to most questions, play instruments, sing lullabies and many more a human can do. Different BO1T6 robots which are specifically designed for certain things (I.e Education, Nursing etc) where better at those things. The BO1T67BA Disease control robot has the amazing ability to heal all wounds immediately by holding her hand on the persons chest which heals them immediately and also fixes broken bones. She can also bring dead people back to life although it makes her lose 4% of her entire battery, a single BO1T67BA battery being worth almost a billion dollars. Models: * BO1T - Basic Model (Defunct) * BO1T1 - Starting Prototype * BO1T2 - Prototype * BO1T5 - Improved Prototype * BO1T6 - Starting Robot (50 Lines) * BO1T7C - Robot designed for company for sick children by telling them jokes (506 Lines) * BO1T8K - Designed for helping people in Pripyat and Chernobyl * BO1T9L - Designed as a medic for the human forces against the Kah'Awarakh * BO1T10 - Improved all-around Robot (29 Thousand Lines) * BO1T11 - Designed for helping people with deadly diseases in second-world countries * BO1T12 - Improved basic robot (3 Million Lines) * BO1T13 - Designed as a mate for a widower * BO1T14M - Designed as a nurse due to the constant death toll in the USA * BO1T67BA - The last model designed, with probably the same thoughts as a human and are also the smartest and are practically a normal human lady. Only 50 of them were ever made. Notable BO1T6 Robots: * Botty (A BO1T67BA Robot who was helping several humans escape from the united states in the dark times in mid 2010 who was later given a mod that would let her have a child) * Jill (A BO1T67BA Robot who became a rapper but was gunned down by brutes) Category:Robot Category:Half-Blud Category:Female